A Very, Very Slow Night
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: A slow shift, a pint of Phish Food, and a television stuck on one station.


Title: A Very, Very Slow Night

Author: ScullyAsTrinity

Rating: G

Summary: A slow shift, a pint of Phish Food, and a television stuck on one station.

A/N: Oh, really just a way to entertain myself at one in the morning. This one is for Katherine, my lovely Buffy friend.

---

The break room was empty, except for the two lone night shift female CSI's, both sitting transfixed in front of the television.

"She's kick ass, I like this." Sara said, elbowing Catherine in the ribs.

To say that it was a slow night was a brash understatement. It was a dead night. The pun notwithstanding, there wasn't a crime being committed in the city of Las Vegas; a strange anomaly to be sure, but one that happened from time to time.

It was a time in which they all caught up with paperwork, searched over cold cases, cleaned and recleaned the equipment. And yes, they had done all that. Sara had even been tempted to peek at some of the day shift's cases, but was caught by Catherine, who dragged her to the break room and shoved a pint of Ben and Jerry's into her hand.

The night was not one that Sara Sidle took to easily. Immersion in work was just what she was sure would take the edge off of her marathon insomnia bout. But... no, Catherine had grabbed her just when she was sure she was about to crack one of day shift's cases.

So, there they sat, in the darkened break room, in front of the TV which seemed to be getting only one channel. Seemed that either Nick or Warrick had done something while attempting to hook up Playstation 2, and neither Cath nor Sara had been able to fix it. So, the two women were stuck, a pint of Phish Food, two spoons, watching an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Very kick ass. Very good dye job." Cath said, sticking a spoonful into her mouth, savoring the calories. "Lindsey watches this alllllll the time. Except for the, you know, violence, it's actually a very witty show."

Sara shot her a look, but her eyes promptly returned to the television. "I suppose. Oh! Who's that guy?" Sara stuck the spoon in her mouth and pointed to the television.

"That... is..." Catherine listened for a moment. "Yeah that's the... the librarian mentor dude. Miles?"

"Miles... Miles Davis?' Sara pondered, taking a huge chunk of ice cream. She looked at it on her spoon, weighed the calorie content in her mind, then shoved it into her mouth, toying the spoon with her tongue.

Cath tapped the plastic utensil against her lips and thought. "Giles! Yes, that's it, Giles. He watches the chick. That's like... his job. Sara Michelle Gellar, the one with the good hair, she kills vampires."

"Unfeasible." Sara said.

"Entertaining." They both fell into silence as they watched the blonde woman kick people in the face. As the sounds of raw meat smacking together died off, the woman met up with two others, a man and a woman.

"Suppose those are the friends. Where were they when she was..." Sara waved her spoon at the television, and then to Catherine, looking for some sort of answer. "Fighting the undead."

"Mmm." Cath pulled the spoon from her mouth and pointed to the television with it. "The friends. The witch and uh, I'm not quite sure who he is... but I know he's funny. And adorable." Catherine grinned, nodded and took another large chunk of the ice cream.

"Undead? We have a case?" Warrick sounded excited, entering the break room with gusto, foregoing his usual cup of coffee for a plastic spoon.

Sara held up her hand in a demand for silence. Warrick obeyed, knowing what getting on Catherine's bad side entailed, sat down, and dug into the ice cream. "What we watching?" He asked, spooning the confection into his mouth.

"Vampire Slayer." Sara spoke absent mindedly, her spoon stuck solidly into the ice cream.

"Nice." Warrick responded. "She's hot." Catherine shot him a look and he again shut up.

That's how Nick found them; three CSI's huddled around the break room television in the dark. He watched them for a few moments, can of soda in his hand, musing about what had rendered them speechless.

"Hey! It's Buffy!" He said excitedly, and moved behind his co-workers to watch the television. They all gazed at him in confusion, quickly returning their attention to the screen. "What's happened so far?"

"Well," Cath began. "Some creepy demons guys have stolen everyone's voices, and they're writing on message boards to communicate. Apparently, Buffy has to somehow defeat the guys with like... her voice, before they get hears. Seven hearts."

"Aw, that's nasty." Warrick said.

The four of them stared at the television, each reaching in for a scoop of ice cream intermittently. "Whoa. Those things are creepy." Nick said around a scoop, nearly spitting it out onto Sara's head. She nodded, unaware of the near mess.

Five minutes later Greg walked in, whistling a tune to himself en route to the coffee machine. He paused when he saw the others. "Hey, Sarah Michelle! It's my girl!" He saw that they were all eating his stash, so he walked over to reprimand them, but they were all too engrossed. Shrugging, he walked back to the freezer and grabbed two more pints. He handed one to Sara and Cath and opened another for himself, which Nick promptly took advantage of.

"This is a kick ass episode man." Greg said, and Nick smiled at his, thoroughly amused.

"You watch this?"

"Watched, past tense. It has been retired to the annals of once-great television." Greg thumped his hand over his heart. "Long live Buffy man."

"Shhhhh!" Cath, Sara and Warrick hissed, much to Greg's amusement.

"But they aren't even saying anything!" The lab tech pointed out, gesturing with his spoon.

"Not the point." Sara snapped. Greg shrugged and moved to flop down on one of the other couches. Nick followed the ice cream in his hand and plopped down next to him.

The five sat in relative silence for the next twenty minutes, ignoring the commercials, instead turning to their ice cream during the break.

None of them noticed when Grissom moved in, case file under one arm, coffee mug in his hand. He stood behind them watching as the Buffy and her boyfriend unleashed untold violence on the supposed demons. Greg was grinning at the action on screen, where as Catherine was lightly cringing. Sara was bent forwards toward the TV as if attempting to soak up something.

Moments later, on screen, Buffy screamed, breaking the spell, causing the demons' heads to explode. "Ewww." The break room erupted in unison. "Those things are nasty."

It was then that Grissom made his presence known. "They're not things Nick, they're called The Gentlemen. Good episode though, 'Hush', one of my favorites."

Grissom left his team stunned, sitting in the break room, as he walked back to his office, fresh cup of coffee in hand.


End file.
